Magic
by HarryPotterfan2334
Summary: She ran away from England to escape it, but it turns out that her mother's home town is full of it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the O.C**

Hermione couldn't stop the tears coming down as, she heard her dead parents' will. She could have protected them better but, she didn't and this was the result of her not doing a better job of protecting them. She hadn't told anyone about their death seeing as everyone had lost someone that was important and the Weasley's were grieving for the lost of Fred.

It hurts to know that now when, she goes inside the house that her parents wouldn't be greeting her nor when she wakes up to the smell of her mother's cooking and her parents constant arguing. She knew that she couldn't live in the house and she couldn't sell it, maybe, she could put it for rent.

She couldn't tell Harry about her parents' death because, he would automatically blame himself for their death and she didn't want him to close himself again. She could always go to Mystic Falls, the town where her mother had grew up and the town that she ran away from. Hermione never did understood, why her mother ran away from the town since, it was a perfectly normal town.

Whenever, she asked her mother about this, her mother would have that far away look and tell her that the town have secrets that she should have had never learnt. Hermione had never understood that part and always wanted to know about this secret but, her mother had always kept a tight lip about it.

"You also inherited your grandparents' house in Mystic Falls," said her parent's lawyer; snapping her from her thoughts. Hermione nodded at Mrs. Johnson, who gave her a look of pity which made her angry, the woman in front of her didn't understand the pain she is enduring. She doesn't care that she lost her parents, all she cares about was doing her job.

It would be a great just to get out of this country and just to be a normal girl or as a normal as she can be which made her nearly chuckle but luckily she didn't, since she heard about the money that she inherited from her parents. Her eyes started to widen when she heard how much money that her parents have given her.

She had always knew that her family were a bit well off but, she didn't know how rich her family were until she read the exact figure in the bank and gave her the bank accounts to her for her to see when he saw the disbelief in the young witch's eyes when she read out the number to Hermione.

"You're sure that all the money is for me?" asked Hermione; still in shock. Mrs. Johnson chuckled at her question and nodded; Robert and Jean weren't slackers and made sure that they raised their daughter the same way. She could feel the anger and sadness from the girl in front of her and remembered when life was easy for the young girl.

"Yes and now about the house, what are you planing to do with it?" asked Mrs. Johnson. Hermione thought about the house; where most of her happiest memories were in that house and some of her saddest memories were in that house and thinking about it give her great sadness, it will be better to rent it out until she feels that she is ready to live in the house without feeling like there is a hole in her heart.

"Rent it," answered Hermione.

"Very well," said Mrs. Johnson. After two hours of talking about the will, the meeting was finished and Hermione immediately went to buy the next plane ticket to America; she needed to get out of here fast and the faster she gets a plane ticket out, the better. But, first she needs to draw out some money from her account and take her things from the house.

Hermione smiled sadly at the pictures of her and her parents; she will never have anymore pictures of her parents neither would she be able to have fight with her parents nor would she be able to have long debates with them about politics or her mother trying to teach her how to cook and she really meant tries. Even, as a child, she had never had the talent for cooking like her mother.

She went to the basement to find things that, she would need and started to curse when, she tripped over something. She opened the lights and looked down to see, what she had tripped over and saw that she tripped over a book. Hermione picked up the book and blew the dust away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the O.C.**

Hermione started to bit her lips, when she saw the first page and then flip the next page; just to find that it was talking about the same thing. Why was the book filled with information about vampires and other magical things. She looked at the cover and was surprised to see that the book used to belong to her mother. She started to flip through the pages and saw that one of the pages has a detailed description on how to kill a vampire.

Why was her mother so interested in vampires but, the most important question of all was how did her mother knew about vampires before she did. Hermione will be the first to admit that her mother was a bit strange whenever anything about vampires were mentioned. She chuckled when she remembered her mother reaction, when she found out that her daughter was reading Twilight.

She started to scan through the book to see, whatever information she could find more on vampires. Well if there is anything that she can say about the book and that will be the fact that it has all the information that is needed to know, how a vampire looks like and how to kill it. If there is anything to complain is that the handwriting is hard to read at times as if her mother was in a middle of fight when she wrote this.

Hermione wondered if her father knew about the things that her mother did before the two of them have met. She shrugged her shoulders, shaking her head because she already knew the answer her mother had always strived to keep everything normal and would never tell her father about her past in fear that he would leave her. She opened the trunk that belonged to her mother.

She was shock to see that there was items that could killed a vampire; there was a wooden stake and some plants that if she isn't mistaken were vervain. Where would her mother get these plants and why were they in her mother's trunk. It took all of Hermione will power to shut that trunk and lock it.

Hermione went back upstairs and thought about what she has learnt about her mother and her obsession with Vampires; as she looked at her parents' wedding pictures. The two of them looked so happy in the picture as, if nothing in the world could tear them apart. She quickly scanned the picture to see if there was anything unusual about it but found nothing.

"I see, that you're staring at your parents' wedding picture," said Catherine. Hermione clutched her heart as she glanced at her grandmother, who stared at her in amusement. It was just like her grandmother to sneak up on her when she least expected it. Her grandmother wasn't crying, like she should and had a knowing look on what Hermione was about to say.

"I'm going to Mystic Falls Grandma," said Hermione. Catherine nodded; taking a seat beside her granddaughter, she knew for a longtime that her only granddaughter was going back to her daughter-in-law hometown; a town that Jean had always tried to forgot about. She never told her son and his wife that their daughter has a destiny more bigger than what they think. Her granddaughter gave her apologetic look as she told her reason of going to America.

"Sweetie, I understand that you need to get away," said Catherine. Hermione smiled at her grandmother, she was the only one that understand about some of her problems and the only one that can convince her father that magic was real. She always told her father that things that we don't think is real, are real.

"Can I ask you a question?" asked Hermione. Catherine nodded; her wise blue eyes twinkling at her like she knew what was the question. It was sometimes scary that her grandmother always knew what she was about to ask. As, she waited for the words to form in her mouth, her grandmother started to hum a song.

"How did my parents meet?" asked Hermione. Catherine smiled at her granddaughter; stroking her hair, telling her how her father would come to her and her husband complaining about Jean getting better marks than him. She always told her son that one day that Jean might become his wife and they will live a happy life.

Robert would then say to her that it will never happened and that he didn't have any feelings towards her but, even her husband knew that he had feelings for her and he never notices anything, it took a long time for her husband to realize that she liked him and all she had to do was kiss him on the lips.

"I never knew that Dad was jealous of Mom," said Hermione. Catherine nodded at her granddaughter; to everyone who didn't know about Jean and Robert's past would be shock to know that they didn't like each other; luckily they realize that they love each other. She smiled sadly as she thought about her granddaughter going to that dangerous town. Catherine had a feeling on why her daughter-in-law left her hometown and came to England.

"Do your friends know that you're going to Mystic Falls?" asked Catherine. Hermione shook her head at her grandmother; she doesn't want anyone to contact her and try to convince her to stay here in England. She also didn't want to do, what everyone expects; which was to marry Ron, have children with him and work in the Ministry. Her future isn't set in stone and she will never ever do what is expected on her.

"Honey, they have the right to know that you're going to America," said Catherine. She was acting like her father now; her son didn't tell her that he was dating Jean until a year after the two of them started dating and it was bad enough that his friends had to tell her that Robert was dating Jean when, he should be the one to tell them about this.

"When you get to Mystic Falls, call me to tell me that you're okay and please call me everyday, Sweetie," said Catherine; hugging her granddaughter. Her son had raised a strong girl, whose is becoming more and more like her mother even if she doesn't realize it yet.

As she walked out of the house, she cast a small spell on her granddaughter making sure that no vampires bites her. Nobody knows that she was a witch and the reason why Hermione is powerful; if everything goes to plan, her granddaughter will unlock her true potential as a Wiccan Witch.

"I hope that Jean had written everything down," said Catherine; hoping that Jean had written about Klaus in that book of hers.

**A/N I will try to update as fast as I can for both of my stories.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the **

**A/N: I want to thank all the people who reviewed and the people who put this in their favorite story and story alerts.**

Hermione looked at her grandparents' house in a mixture in awe and fright; the house had to be one of the most creepiest house that she has ever seen and yet; it had a certain beauty to it. The house was painted blue and white, it was elegant but, there were gargoyles that seemed to stare at her where ever she goes and the house was crooked which made her fear that the house might fall down. She could definitely see the reason of her mother leaving this house.

She took out the key that Mrs. Johnson had given her to open the door; shuddering at how the gargoyles were staring at her. It gave her the feeling that the house had secrets that no one should ever known. She trembled as she opened the door and wondered if everyone could see her now, a Gryffindor scared of opening the door.

She was surprised to see that the house was clean and tidy like they had been expecting her. She decided to look around the house to see how big it was; she had never been in the house or Mystic Falls since her maternal grandparents prefers to visit them in England.

In almost all the hallways there were paintings of her ancestors, each more sterner and scarier than the next. There were also a sculpture of her great-great grandparents in one of the rooms; she silently wondered how did her mother was able to sleep with having those paintings staring at you. She silently took out her hand bag and started to read one of her mother's entries.

Her eyebrows furrowed when she saw that her mother was talking about two brother's; the names were hard to pick up but it must have said Stephen Salvatore and Damon Salvatore. She bit her lips as she learn about her mother's discovery about the two of them and the hatred between the two brothers. It made her sad to know that Damon liked to make his brother's life like hell.

Yet, her mother wasn't explaining the reason in the book about the two of them fighting. She slapped her forehead when she realized that she didn't call her grandmother and knew that she was going to get screamed at later. While it doesn't seem like it but her grandmother was one scary woman and can make look like a small kitten compared to her grandmother.

She picked up her phone; calculating what time it might be back in England before deciding to call her grandmother. It was a long time before her grandmother pick up the phone and a good thing too because it gave her enough time for her to give her an excuse for not calling.

"I was wondering when you were going to call," said Catherine in amusement. Hermione didn't know why but hearing her grandmother voice made her feel a better. The painting of her mom's parents made her shudder; it looked so much like her grandparents, it was damn scary.

"Sorry about that Grandma," apologized Hermione. She thought that she could someone chanting in the background but, she shook her head at that thought. Her sweet caring Grandmother doing something strange that wasn't like her, it was more like her to make sweets and listen to some old song from the 1950s.

"At least you called that what matters," said Catherine happily.

"So how is everyone?" asked Hermione. Her grandmother sighed and told her that everyone was worrying about her which made her shocked, happy and guilt. Shocked to know that her family members are worried about her, happy to know that they care for her and guilt for not saying goodbye to them.

"Do your friends know that you're in America?" asked Catherine. Hermione bit her lips; she didn't exactly told them that she was leaving England if anything she just told them that she was going to have a little vacation something; her friends understand.

"Not exactly," whispered Hermione. If she knew her grandmother like she hopefully does then she can safely guess that her grandmother was shaking her head at her for not telling her friends the truth. Telling her friends about going to America will only make leaving harder for her, they will try to make her guilty.

"What did you tell them?" asked Catherine.

"I told them that I was going to have a little vacation," admitted Hermione. She can hear her grandmother shouting at someone to lower down their voices, maybe it wasn't a good idea to call her grandmother.

"I will talk to you later Grandma," said Hermione before hanging up the phone. Her grandmother was busy doing who knows what and she can't exactly call her friend so in the meantime, she can explore the manor that her mother had grew up in and maybe learn more about her maternal family history.

In every room there had to be at least one painting which she found ironic since her mother hated painting something her father teased her mother about since her mother was never a good painter. The one that made her stop and stare was the one that was painted most recently probably thirty years ago, it was a painting of her grandfather and her mother smiling. This had to be the first painting that was stern or strict.

Her eyebrows furrowed when she saw that there was a beside one of the painting, she hadn't notice it before maybe it leads to the basement which made her wonder what can be in the basement.

She was surprised to see that there was a cauldron in the basement. Something was telling her to look inside the cauldron. There was a letter inside the cauldron that was address to her, which made her wonder why was there an envelop there and who would had written this to her.

The moment that she touched the cauldron, she heard screaming and then pure darkness also the feeling of something cold ticking her. Hermione let go of the cauldron deeply shaken at what she just saw and felt. She grabbed the envelop and ran towards the living room to read the letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_If you are reading this then your parents are dead and you have chosen to live in the manor of our ancestors. Mimi, there is something you should know about this family something your mother has never known even through she knew many things about the supernatural, something my relatives has denied and your Grandmother Catherine has known._

_Our family has always been powerful Kiddo, as you know we came from England and I will presume that school of yours learn about the Witches' trials but what you didn't know was that there are two type of witches, Wiccan witches and you know the other since you are one of these two type of witches meet, someone always get hurts. Now when the opportunity to go to America came, almost every Wiccan Witch left the country since they didn't want to loose our kin._

_Your grandfather and I are Wiccan witches, our whole family is including your mother but we never told her, we wanted to give her a normal life; a life without hiding secrets from friends. We never told her of witches but, she knew of the magical creatures such as Vampire, Werewolves and other creatures. When we met Robert's mother, she knew that we were like her and my dear grandchild not many male witches marry female witches but your parents never knew of their heritage which makes you even more special to us._

_You my dear are even more powerful than the normal witch, you have power of the two oldest Wiccan witches family. Yup kiddo I said it you are not only a witch that can do Merlin's magic but you can also do Wiccan magic. Now before you say that Wiccan magic doesn't exist think about it, I know this sound crazy but there are really two branches of magic and you my dear child are mixture of both._

_I had hoped to teach you the Wiccan ways before I had died but that didn't turn out to well did it? So I am going to tell you that if you want to learn more about our kin so to learn more about this type of magic go to the Bennett's household, they are also Wiccan Witches and they can teach you how to control your powers. Sweetie it is not safe for you to tell them about the other branch magic. _

_Also go to the kitchen and in one of the cabinets there are some documents that can help you learn some spells plus before I forget you can make up your own spells._

_Know this Sweetheart that I am proud of you and one warning, never fall for any tricks of a vampire._

_Love,_

_Your Nana_

Hermione was completely angry no she can believe that they are Wiccan Witches from the chanting she heard on the phone but she couldn't believe that they never told her something this big. She didn't notice that there was fire starting to burn on one of her family's ancient books caused by her anger.

Her nose crunched at the smell of the books burning. _What's that smell?_ Thought Hermione as she looked around to find the source of the burning smell. How the hell did that happen thought Hermione as she tried to find a way to get rid of the fire before she realizing that she has her wand with her.

"Aguamenti," said Hermione pointing her wand to the fire. She smiled in relief when she saw that the fire was disappeared, she went over to get the book and was surprised to see that nothing was burnt. That's odd thought Hermione as she flipped through the pages even through the book is wet, there is no marks from the fire.

She went to the kitchen going to one of the cabinets that she has a feeling that might have the document that her grandmother was talking about. How did I know this thought Hermione and then she remembered her grandmother words about her being a Wiccan Witch. _Maybe this is one of the power that a Wiccan witch _has thought Hermione as she took out the documents out of the cabinet.

* * *

><p>Hermione groaned when she heard the door banging, it was six o'clock in the morning and she wanted to know who was so stupid to come to her house and wake her up this early in the morning.<em> Not even my own parents did this to me<em> thought Hermione grumpily as she put on her jacket to answer the door.

A woman wearing a cop uniform was there, she was glancing at the gargoyles wearily which can be understandable since it was a bit too much. The woman in front of her was looking at her as if she was seeing a ghost which made her more confused, she had always been told that she was a replica of her mother.

She opened her mouth and said the word that remind her that her family was dead.

"Jean?" she asked but it seemed more like a tone of surprised.

"Jean is my mother, may I help you?" asked Hermione stiffly. The woman snapped out of her thoughts but was still memorize at the fact that she is the daughter of the woman that she just mentioned.

"My name is Elizabeth Forbes, I am the sheriff of this town. I have a question for you, young lady. What are you doing in the Blackwood's manor alone Miss?" asked the woman. Hermione sighed before remembering that her mother hadn't been in contact with anyone in Mystic falls beside her parents. She hold back the tears so that she can tell the woman about her parent's death.

"My name is Hermione Granger as I said before Jean is my mother and Robert Granger is her husband now the reason I am living in this manor by myself is because my parents had been murdered as the will of my parent's state that this house is mine and the legal age to live by yourself is eighteen am I correct? if so can I please go back to sleep because I had a long flight last night from London," said Hermione raising her eyebrows at the older woman.

The Sheriff looked shocked then gave her a look of sadness and pity at the mention of her mother's death, she wondered if the sheriff was close to her deceased mother and what was their relation before her mother departure of this small town since her mother .

"I am sorry for your lost, your mother was one of my dearest friends if there is anything you need Hermione, you can come to me," said the Sheriff kindly to her. It was thanks to Jean's meddling that she asked out her ex-husband which resulted of their daughter a couple of years later. Her friend was always brave even slapped Kelly for insulting her.

"Did they found the people that murder them?" asked the Sheriff. Hermione nodded as she remembered the newspaper headlines of Bellatrix and Dolohov capture, they were now sentence life prison in Azkaban. It lessen the pain that the people who murdered her parents were there.

"Yes, they had been sentence to life prison for what they did to my and other families," answered Hermione. The sheriff nodded and apologize again for waking her up before she left she told her that she hopped that her stay will be a good one.

Time to go back to some sleep thought Hermione happily and fell asleep soon as she hit her comfortable, soft and fluffy bed. For the first time in a long time, she had no nightmares of the war but, dreamt of her family and her being together one last time.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean that they escaped!" shouted Harry to Kingsley. He had been called by the Minister in one o'clock in the morning to be informed of these events. They had told him that they had given Bellatrix and Dolohov maximum security now the man tells him them that they had escaped.<p>

Kingsley gulped at the anger in the young wizards eyes and hastily tell him that they have all the Aurors searching for them hoping that it will calm down the young man in front of him, it only lighten the fire in Harry's eyes little bit.

"Is there anything else I need to know Kingsley?" asked Harry tiredly. Kingsley looked at him hesitantly before nodding at him. He had been told by the guards that the two of them had been whispering of killing someone close to the young man and he deserve to know.

"I have been told that Bellatrix and Dolohov been whispering a name in their sleep," admitted Kingsley slowly. Harry looked at him in alarmed and was afraid to ask the older man whose name that the two Death Eaters had been whispering in their sleep.

"Whose name is it! Tell me Kingsley!" ordered Harry.

"They had been whispering Hermione's name," admitted Kingsley. Harry looked at him numbly before sitting back on his seat, his best friend is in vacation and she hadn't told them where she had gone so how were they going to protect her?

She has every right to go on vacation after the war while it didn't make the Weasley's happy especially Ron and Mrs. Weasley who seemed like she was planing a wedding between his two best friends which nearly made him laughed everyone beside Mrs. Weasley and Ron knows that his best friend saw Ron more like a brother than a boyfriend material.

"I need to go Kingsley and please tell me if there is anymore information on the whereabouts of Bellatrix and Dolohov," begged Harry before flooing back to the burrow. He needed to write a letter to Hermione to warn her about the danger she is going to go through. He is going to beg her to tell him his location so that he can protect her, she was like his sister and he didn't want her to die.

**A/N Please review to tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: Warning there is a few curse words in this chapter.**

Hermione looked at the talisman in her neck, she found it in the attic while it may not be beautiful it belongs to her family and something she will never let go of. She looked at herself in the mirror trying to calm her nerves to go to Mystic Grill something was telling her that something bad might happen tonight.

She really needed to go to the bar to get a drink, she doesn't know whether to tell Harry where she is. She sighed when she heard the phone ringing, she knows that she can't keep avoiding her grandmother forever and that she has to confront her eventually. She flipped open her cellphone and answer it.

"Hello Grandmother," said Hermione sourly. She can hear her grandmother sighing in relief which made her wonder what was her grandmother was worried about? She hadn't met any vampires in Mystic Falls as of yet. She knew that vampires were here from the animal attacks. Never cover their trail thought Hermione disapprovingly as she thought about what she heard from the news.

"Why haven't you been answering my calls Hermione Jean Granger!" shouted Catherine. Hermione winced at her grandmother shouting, she should have answered the first call that she made a few days ago. She twirled her hair as she listen to her grandmother scolding.

"Why didn't you tell me that I am a Wiccan Witch?" asked Hermione. She heard her grandmother sighed at her question that was always something she hated the sigh because her grandmother seems to think that she is still the little girl afraid of the dark.

"You weren't ready at the time Hermione," admitted Catherine. Hermione snorted and then reminded her that she had fought in a war, her parents had been brutally murdered so why wasn't she ready to hear that she is a Wiccan witch.

"By the way sweetheart me and your Grandfather are coming to Mystic Falls," said Catherine happily. Hermione eyes widen at that news, she needed to get a drink before they come. She hang up the phone while what she did to her grandmother was rude it was highly justified after all she wasn't going to have much freedom in there.

* * *

><p>"One shot of Tequila," said Hermione, she saw the bartender hesitating when he saw her puppy dog look but gave in to her order. The man beside her also ordered another shot of the drink, she will admit that he was hot but there was something about him that screams danger. She drank her shot knowing this might be her last shot in a while, her grandparents coming means they will butt in on her sadly nonexistent love life and telling her not to drink.<p>

"I have never seen you around here," said the man beside her. Hermione smirked at him, she had only been here for one week and for that one week she has been cleaning her family's manor. She ordered her second shot before telling the man beside her that he doesn't need to know every person in the whole god damn town.

"Well, I want to know why I never seen a beautiful girl like you around here?" asked the man, his blue eyes staring deeply at her brown eyes as if he was forcing the answer from her just by staring at her. Hermione blushed at the compliment but didn't tell him the reason. _I am not going to be the same boring me _thought Hermione before giving him a smile.

"I just move here," explained Hermione, that can be acceptable answer. She ordered her third shot if her parents were alive they will disapprove of her drinking but as her Uncle would tell them, it is her life not theirs. Maybe she should stop drinking, she didn't want to go back home drunk when her grandmother called and find out that she drank some alcohol.

"Why move to this town not some city like New York or Chicago?" asked the man staring at her. Hermione shrugged her shoulders at that question that man was becoming a pain in the neck, she smiled when she saw the frustration in his eyes of her lack of answer. If anything she has to ask him why he wanted to know so much about a stranger.

"Why are you interested in strangers that just move to town?" asked Hermione. He was surprise as if he was expecting her to tell him, her reasons of moving to Mystic Falls which made her wonder if there was something that the town was hiding from the residents. _No, I am just being silly _thought Hermione ordering her last shot of tequila.

"May I ask, who are you? After all you been asking me personal questions so it is just as fair to tell me your name," asked Hermione. He drank his bourbon before answering her question with another.

"Damon Salvatore now that I tell you my name, you tell me yours?" asked Damon. Hermione didn't show the surprise or fright at hearing his name if she was right then this is a vampire that her mother had written down. _I am screwed_ thought Hermione realizing what he was doing staring at her.

"My name is Hermione Granger," answered Hermione. She drank her shot, this must be her fourth shot and she wasn't drunk yet. She was getting drunk because of her best friend telling her that she was endanger from Bellatrix and Dolohov. _He wants to protect me isn't that sweet _thought Hermione angrily, her best friend can't protect her from everything.

"So Hermione, where did you get the necklace from?" asked Damon eyeing her talisman. She raised her eyebrows at him, wondering why he is so interested in her family's talisman. Hermione glanced at the ring in his hand wondering where did she seen the ring from before.

"Why do you want to know? Give me a good reason on why I should tell you where I got it?" asked Hermione. He didn't answer which made her smirked which made him look at her in anger. He looked at her glass then to her before deciding to ask her the one question that she knew was coming eventually.

"Aren't you too young to drink?" asked Damon. She raised her eyebrows at him that was a good way to change the subject talking about her age and her drinking.

"I earn it bucko if you been what I been through then you can talk to me about it," snapped Hermione. She ordered one more shot of Tequila, she wanted the pain of her parents and friends death to go away just for a while. _It wouldn't hurt to ask him _thought Hermione but thought better of it, she didn't want a vampire to kill her or watch what she was doing because she knows what he is.

"Can't she give me a break," complained Hermione as her phone rang. She drank her shot and went outside, she didn't want anyone to hear her conversation with her grandmother. She needed to calm down if she doesn't something bad will happen because she couldn't control her temper. The past week she had been learning new spells, some of which she found very useful.

"What!" whispered Hermione angrily.

"Is that how you say hello to your friends Hermione, I am shocked!" said Harry. Hermione growled, she wanted to know how the hell he got her number when she didn't tell anyone unless her grandmother told him. _Why do this to me Grandma _thought Hermione knowing that her grandmother told him her number.

"Well, I thought you were my grandmother," admitted Hermione. Harry laughed at that which made her smile, at least their relationship won't change.

"Harry is there anymore news about them?" asked Hermione. She can practically see him sighing if anything that sigh made her worried about what he is going to tell her. She needed something to get her mind off things but what, she can't exactly get a drink can she?

"No but that isn't why I am calling you," admitted Harry. Hermione frowned at his response and wonder what would her friend call her about if it wasn't about the death eaters. She saw the surprise in a boy younger than her eyes as if he was seeing a ghost in front of his eyes. _How many people knew about my mother _thought Hermione angrily waiting for the boy to leave.

"Then why are you calling me?" asked Hermione.

"Well, can I stay with you a few days? Ginny and Ron are making me feel crazy with their questions and complaining on certain people," admitted Harry. Hermione giggled at his words before thinking about whether, she wanted her best friend to stay with her or not. Thinking about what his best friend had to deal by himself plus she needed someone to talk to, helped her decision.

"Sure, I am in Mystic Falls so I will pick you up and Harry don't tell Ron or Mrs. Weasley, you know how they get," begged Hermione. Harry told her okay, he knew very well how they get and should have known that it will be bad idea to stay with them even if it was a small time. He couldn't help but feel that there was something his best friend was hiding from him but laughed they don't keep secrets from each other.

"So how is Mystic Falls?" asked Harry.

"Honestly it is the funnest town in the whole universe," answered Hermione sarcastically.

"That bad." Said Harry chuckling. Hermione rolled her eyes at his words but a smile was playing in her lips, it was so good to talk to him without Molly and Ginny breathing down their neck.

"Yes, that bad but hey it better than being stuck back home with all those memories," said Hermione sadly. Everyone would agree that it will be good for her to get out of the country and it will be better for her best friend also to be out of country, away from the Weasley's influence for a while.

* * *

><p>Hermione glanced at her clothes, she didn't know why but she had this feeling that something bad was going to happen tonight plus it will be a good idea for her to get out of the house and get to know everyone in the town. She touched her talisman one last time before going to her car.<p>

"Am I crazy to do this?" asked Hermione to herself. She concentrated for her door to close, smiling to herself at her accomplishment, she locked the door and drove while thinking about what her mother had written in her book. _Katherine was the reason the boys were turned in the first place which makes her a controlling selfish bitch _thought Hermione angrily as she drove her car.

She parked her car wondering what she should to do first. Hermione frowned when she bumped into a girl that looked like Katherine but she notice a key difference between them in appearance, her mother had said that Katherine hair was in curls while the girl in front of her had hair that was straight. The African-American girl beside the look a like was shocked to see her talisman.

"I am sorry about that, it just me being clumsy," apologize Hermione smiling at them. They nodded at her and told her that it was okay before the two of them doing whatever their job is for the carnival. She continued to walk around to see the fun that the people were having when something caught her attention.

A boy about her age or slightly younger arm wrestling with kids and was winning as if they were so weaker than him. The next person came up, who looked like he was related to the boy started to arm wrestle him while at first the two of them were same strength but then the older man started to win.

"Who wants to go next?" asked the boy loudly. Hermione turned around to see who was stupid enough to challenge the man and soon found her answer in Damon making his brother doing it. _Of course they would, the two of them are vampires _thought Hermione silently wondering why would do something that might expose them.

"Who are they?" asked Hermione to Damon. He looked shocked at seeing her which made her chuckled, how many people can say that they had scared a vampire not many as far as she knows. He didn't answer her question which made her sighed.

"Why should I tell you? After all you won't tell me where you got the talisman," said Damon.

"Listen to me Damon, I know what you and your brother are so don't make me angry because I am not afraid to tell them that you are vampire, oh and if you think that you can snap my neck I will promise to haunt you in my afterlife and I swear to you that I can do that," threatened Hermione, her voice was low enough for him to hear.

"Really what makes you think that I am a vampire, I went out in the sunlight so I am not a vampire," said Damon to her, watching his brother being defeated by the older looking man. She narrowed her eyes at him then notice that ring of his that seemed familiar realizing that her mother had written about it.

"I bet that you can't walk confidently without that ring of yours, I can take that ring away from you right under your nose and you will never know, so don't piss me off," said Hermione softly. He frowned and was about to attack her when his brother came looking frustrated. Stefan glanced at her then to his angry brother which made Hermione smile.

"Remember our little talk Damon and if you want to know what the two of them are without doing digging, come to me," said Hermione smiling at him. She had figure it out from the way the man won the arm-wrestling against Stefan but she isn't too sure if her suspicions are right.

_I am becoming like Harry with the impulsion _thought Hermione angrily, she then notice that Damon was doing compulsion on a man but for what she needs to figure out. She started to follow the man, to see what did he do to the poor man. Her eyes widen in horror when she saw that he was getting into a fight with the younger boy.

She needed to stop them before they get hurt, she started to curse the fact that a stupid vampire would do something to harm an innocent person to know if he is a werewolf or not. Hermione was about to say a spell when she saw the older man stopping them getting into a fight but what was interesting for her was his jumping towards the younger boy.

_Definitely a werewolf _thought Hermione as she watch him fight the man that was under Damon's compulsion. The only thing she can do now was help the man get better, she ran towards him at the same time but was a bit slower than Stefan. She smiled in relief when she saw that he was no more under compulsion.

"Did you figure out what they are?" asked Hermione. He looked at her in frustration which made her frowned, how can a vampire not know the symptoms of their enemy or hell not know that it exist. _They keep surprising me _thought Hermione in amusement before deciding to go on one of the rides.

As she was about to go on one of the rides, she notice that Damon was taking one of the wooden pegs. _Why do I have a bad feeling about this? _Thought Hermione before deciding to follow him which anger a few people. Her eyes soften when she saw a girl crying near the dead body of her victim.

_At least she feels guilt _thought Hermione watching her, it is too dangerous for her to go to a vampire especially to this one since she looks like a newly turned vampire. Her eyes widen when she saw that Damon guessing his plan to kill her. _I will not let him do this _thought Hermione, she knew that inside that girl there is still a person in there the proof for her is the guilt.

_I can't believe I am doing this _thought Hermione deciding to interrupt the two of them.

"You are not going to kill this girl Damon! You were like her once don't tell me that you don't have an ounce of pity in your body," shouted Hermione. She can see the surprise in the blond girl's eyes but also the gratefulness, it was that moment that Stefan and the Katherine look a like girl came.

The blond girl looked at the Katherine look like before pushing her, the girl looked shocked which made her wonder what the hell was happening in this town. First off there wasn't one vampire but three in this town now, she can see the reason of her mother's leaving this town.

"Get away from me, you killed me," accused the blond girl. Hermione wonder, how the hell did the girl got the vampire blood inside her body system in there first unless one of the Salvatore's brothers had feed her their blood which made her want to know why would do they do that to the poor girl if they weren't in love with the blonde.

"No, Caroline that wasn't me, you know that wasn't me, that was Katherine," protested the girl. Hermione decided to take the risk of using Legilimency on the girl to learn more. _So Elena is somehow related to Katherine who might be trying to kill her_ thought Hermione pitying to the girl. They think that crazy bitch is after Stefan if they wanted her opinion that girl just have plan that has just been delayed.

"No then why does she look like you then why does she did this to me?" asked Caroline.

"You want my opinion, she wanted to send a message to them," said Hermione pointing to Damon and Stefan. Elena looked at her surprise which made her sighed, she crinkle her face at the smell of the blood. The smell of it had always made her wanted to vomit which reminds her that she needed to contact Kingsley to see if she can get any more information on the brothers.

"Stef we have to get her inside," said Elena to Stefan.

"Caroline come with me," said Stefan taking Caroline, presumably to the toilet to get rid of the sight of the blood.

"She will die, it only amount of time," called out Damon. Stefan glanced back at him and said the exact words that was on her mind.

"Yeah maybe so, but it not going to happen tonight," said Stefan. Hermione looked at the two brothers, eyeing Damon she has a feeling on what he was about to do but knew that his brother can handle him and if they need help, she will help him hurt Damon. He reminded her of her jerk ass of an uncle.

"Oh yeah it is," said Damon. Hermione concentrated, smiling when she saw him falling to his knees. He groaned in agony which made her smile even more that will teach him to stake an innocent girl granted a vampire but still the girl can learn. She waited till Stefan took her out of Damon reach before letting him go. _Thank you Grandmother _thought Hermione happily.

"I can do that to you again this time more pain, so you won't go after her Amigo got it," snapped Hermione. Elena looked at her in shock then gave her a look of gratitude which made her smile. She honestly believe that vampires has some good in them but they are being look down and feared because of what they feed on.

"Whatever happens it will be on you," snapped Damon.

"I can live with it Salvatore unlike you, I have a heart," snapped Hermione. It was then she notice the African-American girl was there glancing at her then to Elena then to the disappearing figures of Stefan and Caroline. _Uh Oh _thought Hermione watching the girl glancing at the dead body then to her, Elena and Damon.

The girl grabbed her hand as if to see if she was a vampire and was relieved that she wasn't. _He is so dead _thought Hermione knowing that her next decision is stupid but not wanting the girl to regret her choice for doing this to him even if he does deserve it for doing it to Caroline.

_Stupid _thought Hermione as he talked about burying the dead body, doesn't the vampire know that he is pissing the girl even more and she is very sure that the girl might want to kill him. She watched as the girl did the same thing that she did just now to him also turning on the hose to make a fire.

"Don't do this to him, he isn't worth murdering be the better person ,don't kill him because if you do, you will regret it," said Hermione as she silently put a fire resisting charm on him before the fire spread to him. The two girls glance at her then to Damon, who didn't had a single mark on him. _I am playing nice to a vampire, the world has gone mad _thought Hermione silently rubbing her scar from the vampire that she met last year.

"What are you?" asked Elena.

"Nothing that you have to worry about oh and Damon, I will be in the park if you want more information," said Hermione before walking back to her car.

**A/N This might be one of the worst chapters I have ever written so please review to tell me what you think about it.**


End file.
